kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raccoon City
Raccoon City is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. This world is included in Expansion Pack #1. Story First Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Raccoon City where they find Jill Valentine almost being cornered by heatless and zombies. Sora, Donald and Goofy rush in to help her and fight them off. Seeing as how they are outnumbered, they escape and briefly take refuge in a warehouse. After Jill gives Sora and the others a brief scolding, she then decides to team up with them to escape Raccoon City. Later they find Brad Vickers, Jill's former teammate, who is killed by the Nemesis, a bio-organic weapon created by the Umbrella Corporation for the sole purpose of hunting down and eliminating the surviving S.T.A.R.S. team members, who are first-hand witnesses of Umbrella's unethical and illegal experiments. Seeing as how Sora, Donald and Goofy were with Jill at that time, Nemesis targets them as well. Pete attempts to turn Nemesis into a Heartless but fails brutally as Nemesis always tosses him to the side. Later, they encounter three surviving members of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS): Carlos Oliviera, Mikhail Victor and Nicholai Ginovaef. Nicholai explains to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jill and Carlos that a rescue chopper can be contacted if they manage to reach Raccoon City's Clock Tower and ring the tower's bell. They all assume Nicholai is soon presumed dead after an encounter with Heartless in an Umbrella Marketing Office and Mikhail sacrifices himself to save Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jill and Carlos from the Nemesis by detonating a grenade in the cable car's rear compartment, causing the car to speed out of control and crash into the Clock Tower's Main Courtyard. They all are briefly separated. Soon after arriving at the Clock Tower and exploring the premises, Sora, Donald Goofy and Jill manages to summon the helicopter by ringing the Clock Tower's bell. The Nemesis appears and destroys the helicopter, and in the process, infects Jill with the T-virus. Sora, Donald and Goofy manages to defeat the Nemesis as Jill had fallen unconscious due to the T-Virus. Carlos finds her and decides to take Jill to the safety of the Chapel within the Clock Tower. Sora, worried about Jill, asks if he, Donald and Goofy can come along. Carlos said that he can take it from here, and also said that Jill will be fine as long as he finds a cure for Jill's T-Virus infection. Concerned for their ally, Sora, Donald and Goofy decide to leave to the Gummi Ship, allowing Carlos to take care of Jill. Second Visit Sora, Donald, and Goofy, along with Kairi (wanting to go along so she can do her part by helping in other worlds) return to Raccoon City during the night. Only a couple of hours have passed in this world since their last visit. They witness a police car get trapped by the surrounding zombies and heartless as well as a truck which forces them against the edge. Our heroes rush to the couple's aid. After fending off most of the oncoming enemies, the two introduce themselves as Leon S. Kennedy, a rookie police officer, and Claire Redfield, a college student who came to Raccoon City looking for her brother Chris Redfield. The truck that crashed then explodes separating the group into two with Leon, Sora, and Donald on one side and Claire, Kairi, and Goofy on the other. They all agree to meet up at the police station where they believe they'll find shelter. Sora, Leon, and Donald arrive through the front entrance. There, they find that the station has been almost completely decimated by the heartless and monsters. After exploring and fighting their way through the lower east floor of the station, they meet a badly wounded officer named Marvin Branagh who tells them what has happened to everyone else along with the station and telling them that there may be a way out through the secret passageway in the main hall if they get the keys to open it. They then witness Claire, Kairi, and Goofy arrive at the back gate and head their way to let them in. As they do, a helicopter crashes into the side of the building and causes a fire which attracts all of the surrounding monsters and heartless in the area. The group separates again but not before Sora and Leon can give them the good news. The two teams then split up to find the keys to open the secret passageway. Claire and Kairi's group are able to get it open and go on ahead of the others. Sora and Leon during their search run into trouble as they encounter a giant humanoid monster called Mr. X. While underground, Claire's group meets a little girl named Sherry who is looking for her mother while hiding from the heartless and monsters in the area. Before they can help her, they are attacked by a monster who looks human but has a severely mutated arm. Kairi and Claire work together to defeat the monster and it retreats over the edge and into the void below. Sherry helps guide them out of the underground and into a parking garage. The four realize that they'll need a keycard to exit but then a mysterious man appears and threatens our heroes with a gun and kidnaps Sherry while locking them in the garage. While looking for the keycard to escape, they learn that the man who took Sherry was the Police Chief Brian Irons who has been secretly working with Umbrella. Meanwhile, Sora and Leon's group reach the garage and meet a reporter named Ben in the prison section. Ben has the keycard they need to get out and is willing to give it to him if they let him out but he is then attacked and killed by Mr. X. Our heroes then rush for the exit with a swarm of monsters on their tail. Mr. X traps them before they can get out but they are saved by a mysterious woman named Ada Wong. She explains that she's an FBI agent with a secret mission to stop Umbrella by exposing the truth about them. As they leave the garage, they briefly reunite with Claire's group who tell them that they need to go and help Sherry after learning that she's being kept at the Orphanage. They then split up again to take care of their own missions. When Claire and Kairi arrive at the Orphanage, they find Chief Irons who attacks them saying that they're too late and a small creature bursts from him. Claire and Kairi find the creature in the main hall of the Orphanage where it grows and mutates into a large monster. They quickly dispatch the monster and find Sherry hiding in the basement. They are then attacked by the same monster from before. Sherry recognizes the monster to be her father William Birkin who then mutates and drives them into the sewers beneath. When they wake up, they find that they are separated from Sherry but they meet her mom Annette who tells them how the outbreak in Raccoon City happened when William was attacked by Umbrella's agents while working on the G-Virus. In an attempt to save his own life, he injected the virus into himself which caused him to mutate into the monster that's been attacking them. He attacked Umbrella's agents which caused the virus to leak and contaminate the rats in the sewers which caused it to spread to the rest of the city. Annette then leaves to take care of her own business while Kairi and Claire search for Sherry in the sewers. During this, Sora, Leon, and Ada enter the sewers through a supposedly abandoned gunshop. When they enter, they have an encounter with an alligator that has been mutated by the T-Virus and it chases them until Sora and Donald stop it with fire magic when it bites into an explosive pipe. When they get back on track, they run into Annette who shoots at them in self defense wounding Leon in the process. Ada gives chase while Sora and Donald stay behind to watch and help Leon heal. In an outside cutscene, Ada catches up to Annette who uses a piece of machinery which causes Ada to fall injuring her leg. After Leon has recovered, Sora and Donald continue on with him to find Ada. When they find her, they are attacked by William Birkin in his second form. Using teamwork, they are able to use a crane to knock Birkin off of the platform getting rid of him. They rescue Ada and travel to Umbrella's Lab The Nest under the city in search of a sample of the G-Virus for evidence against the Corporation. Meanwhile, Claire is reunited with Sherry, and discovers that the mutated Birkin has implanted his daughter with an embryo to produce offspring. Annette tells Claire that there's an antiviral agent in her lab that could save Sherry's life. So Kairi and Goofy go with Claire to the Nest as well in search of the G Vaccine. While fighting their way through the monsters and heartless in the lab, they find the antivirus for G but William ambushes them. Annette comes in to fight William and supposedly wins but her efforts to stop him only cause him to mutate again and attack Annette mortally wounding her. Claire and Kairi agree to deal with William while Annette despite her injuries goes to take care of Sherry. On the way, Annette runs into Sora and Leon who have acquired a sample of the G-Virus. She tells them the truth about Ada's mission saying that she's a mercenary hired to acquire the G-Virus and sell it off to the highest bidder. Hearing this, our heroes go to confront Ada about this. Ada points her gun at them demanding that they hand over the sample but Leon refuses saying that he doesn't think she has it in her to hurt them. Acknowledging this, Ada stops but Mr. X who had followed them down to the lab ambushes them attacking Ada. When X turns to Leon's group, Ada shoots one of the Lab's energy towers causing an explosion that sends Mr. X over the edge. Ada apologizes to Leon and the others for deceiving them and telling them goodbye before supposedly dying in Leon's arms. However, Ada's actions have caused the self destruct to arm and our heroes must escape. After defeating Birkin, Claire's group catches up to Annette who has successfully cured Sherry but her injuries finally overtake her and she passes on in front of our heroes. But not before apologizing to Sherry for not being there for her before. They then catch up to Leon's group so they can escape. While on the way to the exit, they are separated yet again by an explosion. Claire's group continues on to the central train platform while Leon's group finds a way around on the elevator down. Each group is encountered by Mr. X and William Birkin who have both mutated into stronger forms. After both are defeated, everyone gets on the train to escape. As they're heading out, they hear a noise at the back of the train. They all go to investigate and see a now out of control William Birkin desperately making his way towards them. Sora and Leon do their best to slow him down while Claire and Kairi separate the car William is on sending him back into the fiery inferno of the exploding lab. Our heroes finally escape into the morning sun. As they walk, they contemplate what's to become of Sherry and if this is really the end. Claire says she still has to find Chris and Leon states Umbrella needs to be taken down and Sora tells them he needs to try and return to Raccoon City to check on Jill. They all part ways saying that they hope they'll meet again soon. Third Visit Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Raccoon Park, where they continue their search for Jill. They hear a familiar voice call out to them and to their surprise, it's Jill. In shear happiness and relieve, Sora tackles Jill into a hug, followed by Donald and Goofy. Jill, flustered by this, says that she was worried that Sora, Donald and Goofy were going to be killed by Nemesis. They tell her that they managed to defeat Nemesis, despite him being powerful. Sora, Donald and Goofy team up with Jill and resume her mission. They enter the park caretaker's cabin and discovers from Nicholai that he is one of an unknown number of "supervisors" sent into Raccoon City along with the U.B.C.S to gather combat data from the soldier's encounters with Umbrella's bio-weapons and is forced to leave after a tremor shakes the cabin. They follow Nicholai outside, only to discover the massive tremor experienced earlier was caused by the Grave Digger, a massive worm-like Heartless. Jill, Sora, Donald and Goofy defeat the Grave Digger and proceeds towards the gate leading to the Dead Factory at the rear of the park. Crossing the park's bridge, Sora, Donald Goofy and Jill are confronted by Nemesis, thinking quickly they jump the bridge and end up in the dead factory sewers. Inside they meet up with Carlos, who tells them that the US government are planning to launch a nuclear missile into Raccoon City at dawn to eradicate the T-Virus infestation along with the Heartless. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jill and Carlos split up again to find a way out of the facility. While attempting to escape, They encounter Nicholai again who reaches the factory's control tower. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jill then encounters the Nemesis, defeating it and grabbing a keycard needed to escape in the process. The body of the Nemesis is dumped in the radioactive liquid and appears to have been finally defeated. After the fight, the factory computer announces the missile attack on Raccoon City has begun, with only a short time left before the city is destroyed. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Jill makes their way to the factory's control tower and they encounter Nicholai for the last time in the helicopter, Nicholai fires at them. Sora negotiates with Nicholai, who explains to them how he has killed the other supervisors, and boasts about collecting the bounty placed on them by Umbrella. After that, Sora and the others make their way to rear yard and the Nemesis makes an final appearance, now severely mutated. They fight Nemesis and Jill activates a prototype railgun which nearly destroys the creature. The creature remains attempts one last time to kill them but Sora uses his Keyblade and exterminates the monster for good. They meet up with Carlos in the rear yard where they manage to escape the city via helicopter piloted by Barry Burton, who greets Sora. Sora, exhausted from the events, rests his head on Jill's shoulder. Soon after, the three warp back to the Gummi Ship after parting with Jill. Characters * Jill Valentine (Michelle Ruff) * Barry Burton * Carlos Oliveira (Kim Strauss) * Brad Vickers (Johnny Yong Bosch) * Marvin Branagh (Lex Lang) * Leon Scott Kennedy (Matthew Mercer) * Claire Redfield (Alyson Court) * Sherry Birkin (Laura Bailey) * William Birkin (T.J Rotolo) * Annette Birkin (Deborah Sale Butler) * Ada Wong (Sally Cahill) * Nikolai Zinoviev (Roger Honeywell) * Mikhail Victor (Ben Campbell) Bosses and Themes First Visit * Nemesis Type- T - Sinister Shadows * Nemesis Type-T (2nd) - Vim and Vigor Second Visit * Mr. X - Sinister Shadows * G Mutant - Squirming Evil * Giant Alligator - The Corrupted * William Birkin (1st Form) - Vim and Vigor * William Birkin (2nd Form) - Dance to the Death * Willian Birkin (3rd Form) - The Encounter * William Birkin (4th Form) - The Consuming Dark * Mr. X (Super Tyrant) - Destiny's Force * William Birkin (Final Form) - The Deep End Third Visit * Grave Digger - Shrouding Dark Cloud * Nemesis Type-T (3rd) - Fight and Away * Final Nemesis - Titan Trivia * After completing the storyline for the second visit , Leon will hand you the De-Zombificator keychain. This Keyblade greatly increases strength and Cure magic. * This world unlocks Pueblo de Plagas. * De-Zombificator is a Keyblade designed by johnniihansen. * The "H-Virus" or "Heartless Virus", is an alternated version of the Progenitor virus which would allow those to live without hearts, along with giving them increased strength and powerful elemental abilities, but in return they can only survive by consuming the hearts of others. Those affected by the H-virus are extremely weak against the Keyblade. Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion